


Day 24: Chestnuts

by Sang_argente



Series: 25 Days of Fic [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter was, actually, the easiest gift of them all as long as Stiles could count on his friends being as dumb as usual. He was certain he could and, with them all assuming exactly what he wanted them to, it would be hilarious. After having the life he'd had, Stiles knew the best thing to give Peter would be a laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 24: Chestnuts

Stiles loved the holidays. All the food and decorations and traditions. It was all amazing in his book. In fact, there was nothing better than the complete wonder of Christmas. As such, after having a really long year of Hell, Stiles decided to take it upon himself to make sure that his pack of puppies would have the best Christmas ever.

Well, except for Jackson. He could still have a sucky Christmas for all Stiles cared.

It started with Stiles carefully choosing the perfect gift for each pack member. Scott was easy, mainly because he'd been begging for a new bike helmet since August. Allison had been just as easy but only because Stiles had caught sight of the hole that was just waiting to appear in her old archery gloves. He'd chosen a dress for Lydia, not because he thought her clothes weren't good enough but because he knew she would appreciate his understanding of her armor and femininity. 

He'd caved and gotten Jackson a framed photo of the pack because, seriously, what else did you get a guy who owned a Porshe but had enough abandonment issues for a complete twenty year subscription?

Erica had gotten a nice pair of stilettos because Stiles had been the one with her when her favorite (read: discontinued) pair had given out. It had taken a few phone calls to Cleo and Anya, but he'd found them easily enough. (What he paid for them, however, was a different story and to remain a secret until he was firmly entrenched in his grave.)

He had wanted to get Isaac a scarf but, not wanting to seem like an impersonal dick, had decided on a leather bound sketchbook because, while Isaac may not have been much of a writer, he was one Hell of an artist.

Boyd had been the most difficult, leaving Stiles stuck for nearly a week before he remembered the day after Christmas was the day his sister had died. Instead of getting Boyd a gift, he'd made a discreet phone call to his mother and promised the cemetery would be empty.

Derek, while difficult to figure out personally, had been pretty easy to find a gift for. After all, what else would you do when your father was the sheriff and one of your friends had a horrifying criminal record?

That left Peter.

Which was, actually, the easiest gift of them all as long as Stiles could count on his friends being as dumb as usual. He was certain he could and, with them all assuming exactly what he wanted them to, it would be hilarious. After having the life he'd had, Stiles knew the best thing to give Peter would be a laugh.

As usual, he'd been right.

The pack had gotten together at Derek's loft, crowding each other onto the tiny couches and trading gifts like they were baseball cards. Boyd was noticeably absent, but no one questioned it which let Stiles know that everyone else knew when something was and wasn't their business.

Everyone ooh-ed and aah-ed over the gifts he'd gotten them except for Jackson who just sort of swallowed roughly and given him a sharp nod.

It meant the same really.

Stiles kept waiting for the right moment, waiting for everyone to lose interest in the new shiny toys and start paying attention to each other again. When that happened, he brought out the tin and shook it in Peter's direction.  
“Here you go, Peter,” Stiles said brightly, handing off the tin. “Merry Christmas!”

Peter took the tin and opened it, his lips curling before he even saw what was inside. When he did look down, his eyes widened and he choked. “Stiles!”

“What is it?” Scott asked, turning around at the quiet yelp of his friend's name.

“It's...” Peter inhaled shakily. To everyone else, it probably looked like anger or fear, but Stiles could see the muscles in Peter's cheeks tightening as he fought back a smile. “It's chestnuts.”

“ _Chestnuts?!_ ” Scott squeaked, backing away from where he'd been leaning over the tin curiously.

Erica whipped her head around in shock, staring at Stiles with hurt eyes. “Stiles! I can't believe you'd try to poison Peter.”

“At least, not so obviously,” Lydia agreed, turning her face away so the puppies couldn't see her smirking lips. Stiles had expected her to know exactly what was going on.

“Oh, come on,” Stiles complained dramatically. “All I did was give Peter a tin of roasted chestnuts! It's traditional!”

“It's poisonous!” Scott said hysterically.

There was a choking sound that sounded almost exactly like someone being poisoned but, as they all looked at Peter, Stiles had been right again. Peter's face was red and his eyes were watery, all due to trying to hold back hysterical laughter.

“That's _horse chestnuts_ , you idiot!” Peter choked out, little giggles escaping with his words. “And they're poisonous to _dogs_! Not _werewolves_!”

**Author's Note:**

> 25 Days of Fic prompts are closed but regular prompts (any pairing/fandom/theme) are still open [here.](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
